


life goes on

by nikmood



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...la, la, how that life goes on..." pure fuffy schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	life goes on

I don't know quite what it is about my B, but she's got this...way about her, that makes people want to be worthy of her love.

Angel stayed sane through what, two-hundred-something years of hell and eventually fought his way back up to Sunnydale for her. Spikey got a soul, of all things, to prove how deep his love went. And me?

I live. Each and every damned day. No matter how easy it would be to go back to old tricks, I'm gonna do things right. She's worth that. We're worth that. 

Life goes on, indeed. Especially when you've got your girl to share it with.


End file.
